The end brings change
by canny-bairn
Summary: A late night phone call can change everything. Takes place six months after 'Girl's night out' and 'Loosening up' Warning: Major character death!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds!**_

_**This is the last part of my 'Girl's night out' series and occurs about six months after 'Loosening up' towards the end of season six. They'll be mentioning's of JJ/Hotch and Garcia/Kevin and there may be some bad things happening to a couple of characters... you've been warned!**_

_**Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! **_

...

Rolling over onto her side, JJ squinted as the harsh light from the screen of her cell phone lit up the darkened room. The blonde moaned loudly as she fumbled to stop the shrill ringtone, noticing that it was just after four am, she mentally vowed to kill the person on the other end for waking her up but froze momentarily upon seeing the caller ID.

Sitting up straight, JJ turned her bedside lamp on before accepting the call. "Hotch what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up" Hotch shakily answered

Hearing the quiver in the unit chief's voice, JJ got out of bed and headed to her wardrobe to find some clothes. "It's okay what's wrong? Are you okay?"

His breath is heavy and she can almost feel his exhaustion seep through the phone line, "JJ there's been an accident"

"Are you hurt?" She asks immediately while tangled in a red jumper that she tried to shove over her head, Hotch isn't always the most talkative person but his reservation seems somehow more intense at four in the morning.

There's some chatter in the background before Hotch's shaky voice whispers. "I need you to come to GW hospital"

"Hotch are you hurt?" JJ raised her voice a little too loud and her question became more of a demand.

He sighs when he realises he's scaring her. "No. No I'm fine, it's Prentiss"

"Oh My God" There's a few seconds silence as JJ grabs her jeans as she processes that one of her best friends has been injured. "What happened?"

He coughs before he speaks, and JJ can swear she's never heard him this shaken before, even during the Foyet chaos, there was emotion and frustration but never defeat and nerves. "We were on a raid..."

"Is anyone else hurt?" The former liaison in her kicks in as she finishes slipping into her jeans and pulling her hair up into a loose bun. "Hotch is anyone else hurt?"

Morgan asks who is on the phone before Hotch manages to reply. "Erm, Dave is getting looked at but they rushed Prentiss straight into surgery"

"How bad is she injured?" JJ gasps as Hotch replies slowly. "It doesn't look good"

JJ closes her eyes briefly to try and control the sudden wave of nausea. "I'm on the way now, okay?"

"Drive safe" His reply seems calm and sweet but JJ can still hear the nervous undertone. She turned off her beside lamp and switched on the landing light in a matter of seconds, hesitating, the petite blonde paused before opening Henry's bedroom door further than it already was.

JJ smiled at his concern but the seriousness of the situation soon took over. "I will do... Hotch?"

"Yeah?" He muttered but seemed distracted by whatever was happening at the hospital. "Are you okay?"

She could almost hear him shrug, "I don't..."

Hotch gulped unable to speak and JJ took the hint to end the conversation. "I'll be there soon, okay"

...

_**I know it's short but it's setting up the other chapters which are longer, I promise! Anyway thank you to; angry penguin, crazyobsession101 and itscomplicated, for reviewing 'Loosening up' **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**While I remember... '**_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.'**

_**...**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ walked into the busy ER, with a sleeping Henry slung over her shoulder, oblivious to the fact that he was no longer in his own small bed. Standing behind a man with a bread knife cut clean through his left hand, JJ waited patiently until she reached the front desk. A short thin woman, in pink scrubs, listened intently to the other person on the phone. JJ met the pursed lipped nurses' eye "Hi, excuse me"

The woman held her finger up to silence the single mom, "One minute Ma'am"

JJ sighed as the woman continued to ignore her while talking about a woman called Sandy and how slutty she was last Friday. Reading the nurse's name tag, JJ smacked her hand down onto the desk. "Excuse me, Debra, but I really need..."

"Ma'am, are you or your son hurt cos if not I'm going to need you to wait a minute while I deal with this phone call" Debra stared at the former agent warningly before nodding and talking on the phone once more.

Smiling sweetly, JJ leaned over the desk and disconnected the call, "Debra, what I need you to do right now is to tell me where I can find..."

"JJ?" A familiar voice called out from the doorway, distracting JJ's attention away from the annoyed middle aged woman in front of her.

"Reid, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?" JJ shifted Henry to her other shoulder before waking up to the younger man as fast as she could and brought him into a friendly hug.

The young doctor shrugged as he moved his satchel between his hands. "I'm okay. Rossi is having difficulty breathing and Prentiss is, well..."

"Where's everyone else?" JJ asked in concern her nerves increased as she watched his deer caught in the headlights look as he stared at his sleeping godson.

Almost disorientated, Reid began to head further into the hospital, walking sideways as he talked to his former colleague. "Garcia's on the way in. Morgan and Hotch are along here with Dave... I went to get coffee but the machine is out of order, so I had to go to the diner across..."

The pair paused as they reached a long corridor, Hotch's voice could be heard echoing off the greying walls. "Dave you need to sit still"

Reaching the profiler's room, they saw Rossi sat on a bed in a gown refusing to keep the oxygen mask on. "I'm fine," muttered Rossi aggressively.

"We should be doing something" Morgan paced the room angrily

Hotch sighed, the exhaustion on all of their faces was evident. "Morgan there's nothing else we can do at the moment..."

Reid cleared his throat interrupting the unit chief's speaking. "I found JJ and Henry"

"Hey guys, has there been any more news on Prentiss?" JJ asked in concern, before gratefully passing Henry to Hotch who placed the sleeping boy onto the large chair in the corner of the room.

Morgan looked between his two supervisors before answering through gritted teeth, "No"

"Are you okay?" Reid asked Rossi as the older man shifted uncomfortably.

Nodding the elder profiler began to respond. "I'm..."

"His chest pains are getting worse" Morgan answered sharply.

JJ looked between her friends, "But you're going be okay right?"

"I'll..."

Hotch looked towards his long time friend seriously, while interrupting him. "He won't sit still"

"For God's sake, I'm fine, I just need to get these wires off..." Rossi panted hoarsely while trying to remove the various implements the hospital staff had attached to him upon his arrival.

JJ and Reid moved further into the room, allowing a bearded doctor, whose eyes were focused on a chart, to finally meet his patient. "Mr Rossi, I'm Doctor Reiner, I'm sorry for taking so long, erm, can I clear the room for examination please"

Hotch nodded towards his team before picking up the small boy and patting Dave's shoulder reassuringly. "Of course doctor, we'll be right outside, Dave"

Morgan and Reid took a seat on some plastic chairs outside the small room, watching JJ and Hotch interact. Hotch rocked the two years old in his arms as JJ ran a hand through the little boy's soft, golden hair "So what happened?"

Hotch cleared his throat, "Three UNSUB's in downtown DC have been setting fires in bins which evolved to desolate buildings. They upgraded to blowing up a mailbox and two cars, killing five people."

"I saw the news" JJ stated quietly, the team had been assigned a new media liaison a few months ago but it still created a sharp pang in her chest every time she saw Agent Miller standing in front of a dozen camera's, being the face of JJ's elite team.

Hotch nodded before continuing. "We raided a closed factory a few hours ago. We came under heavy fire and they blew a wall out. Prentiss and Rossi got caught under. We got Dave out pretty quickly but Prentiss was trapped and unconscious when we reached her"

"But she was breathing, right?" JJ asked quickly.

Morgan replied first. "Until the fire department moved the debris, her chest deflated and she stopped breathing, they were resuscitating her still when we got here"

"Did you get the UNSUB's?" JJ noticed the sketchy glances exchanged between Morgan and Hotch, as Reid answered her question. "One dead, one in surgery the third is in custody"

JJ took a seat next to the youngest profiler, watching Hotch standing protectively with Henry in his hold. "We're sure no one else is in on it?"

Hotch sighed, "I got the DHS agents at the crime scene to try and trace where the UNSUB's got their weapons and ammunition from, Miller and Garcia's been following up with Cooper's team who're interrogating the..."

Morgan's head shot up from the spot on the floor that he had been staring at, "So should we..."

"Derek, Prentiss and Rossi need us here right now. If there was something else I could do I'd be doing it" Hotch stressed waiting to see the tension leave the younger man's body, instead Morgan stood, leaving the three of them in the deserted corridor.

A few minutes went by in silence, until JJ had yet another question to ask. "Have you called the ambassadors?"

"Yeah they should be here in a few hours" Hotch answered sombrely while taking a seat opposite Reid and JJ.

Henry stretched his arms as he slept, when Hotch turned the little boy so he was leaning against his chest. Reid saw a small smile briefly flash across JJ's face as she watched the little interaction, instead of drawing attention to her, the doctor cleared his throat. "What do we do now?"

JJ and Hotch exchanged knowing glances, before they answered together. "We wait"

...

Garcia arrived an hour or so later and fussed over the small gathering till the morning sun shone brightly through the plastic blinds. Rossi's doctor had told him to relax after diagnosing him with an acute case of angina and had admitted him for the next twenty four hours while Reid had taken to the elder profiler's bedside much to the annoyance of Rossi, who pleaded with him to stop talking after Reid had bought a handful of newspapers and began to narrate the newsworthy stories.

After Garcia had calmed Morgan down and told him to rejoin the group, Hotch had left to go back to the office to talk with Strauss and then to pick up Jacks from his aunt's house. Morgan was still pacing the wide corridor when the unit chief return with his son, who automatically ran to Henry and the two boys', played quietly together on the plastic chairs, with a deck of Reid's magic trick cards.

Passing out the coffee's he had brought with him, Hotch asked everyone how they were, but the frustration and worry was evident in all of their eyes. Garcia held JJ's hand tightly, as they sat watching the boy's play 'Snap.'

"It's been five hours, we should have heard something by now" Garcia whispered as Hotch passed her a coffee

Hotch patted the analysts shoulder, "We have to let them do their jobs"

"Hotch is right Pen..." JJ squeezed her friend's hand but paused as high heels could be heard, clicking down the corridor.

Hotch tensed as Elizabeth Prentiss and her husband, Benedict, rushed towards him, "Agent Hotchner"

"Ambassador Prentiss" He nodded towards Prentiss's mother before extending his hand to her partner. "Sir"

"Where's our daughter?" Emily's father asked caringly

Hotch answered quietly, ushering the emotional couple away from the main gathering of the team and the boy's. "She's still in surgery, Sir"

Ambassador Prentiss took hold of his wife's hand as she stiffened. "What exactly happened?"

"We were on a raid..."

Elizabeth Prentiss met the agent's eyes for the first time since she arrived and scoffed. "Why was no one covering her? No one else here is in surgery, why was Emily injured?"

JJ came to the unit chief's side and tried to help Hotch explain what was going on by calming the ambassador's down. "Ma'am I understand you have a lot of questions but..."

A female doctor came around the corner and faced the tired group all watching her expectantly, "Emily Prentiss?"

"We're her parents" Benedict answered, ignoring the nods from the agents that surrounded him.

Elizabeth walked up to the surgeon in blue scrubs and searched her eyes for an answer. "Are you Emily's doctor? How is she?"

Garcia took hold of Morgan and Reid's hands as they came to Hotch and JJ's side. Hotch's hand fell softly to JJ's shoulder as they watched the doctor's eyes fall to the floor as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry..."

...

_**I'm sorry too!**_

_**Thank you too; angry penguin, crazyobsession101 and kdzl, I love hearing from you all, so let me know you thoughts!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**I'm so sorry for killing Prentiss! **_

_**This next chapter concentrates more on JJ and Hotch, but by the time I finish this fic all of the team's reactions to Prentiss's death should be covered!**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

...

Noiselessly, JJ opened her front door, with Hotch skilfully carrying Jack and Henry who both slept soundly as they hung over his shoulders. It was once again the early hours of the morning, by the time most of the team left the hospital, JJ drove the four of them back to her place, neither of the pair wanting to be alone after the long emotional day.

Hotch quietly followed JJ upstairs to Henry's room and waited for JJ to clear the cluttered bed and sort the pillows out. He placed the boys down softly, Henry in his usual spot and Jack at the bottom of the bed so their feet where at the other's head. Kissing the top of the sleeping young boy's heads, their parents paused at the doorway, watching the innocence of their children sleeping. JJ rested her head on the doorpost, her voice was barely audible. "Do you think they understand what's going on?"

"I think they understand we're upset" Hotch responded softly, placing his hand on her shoulder while they backed away from the room. JJ closed the door gently and followed Hotch down the stairs.

JJ wiped away a tear when she reached the bottom stair. Purposely she kept her voice low, to keep the comfortable serenity, the pair had often found themselves in. "I can't believe she's actually gone"

"Me either" Hotch nodded sombrely whilst letting JJ passed, so she could get into the kitchen. JJ's downstairs was open plan but the amount of toys and furniture meant they had to navigate themselves around each other.

Hotch watched JJ manoeuvre around the kitchen, retrieving glasses from her cupboards that were too high up for her to reach without stepping on her tip toes. "Maybe we should have stayed longer at the hospital with Rossi?"

"Morgan's with him" Hotch countered, still watching the blonde as she climbed onto a chair to reach up for the alcohol that was strategically placed behind an abundance of canned food and far out of the reach of little hands.

"Gin or scotch?" JJ flicked her back to look at the staring profiler who was leaning against a kitchen counter tiredly.

Hotch reciprocated with a thin smile "Both"

JJ placed the glasses and the bottles of alcohol onto the coffee table then sat on the floor leaning against the couch next to Hotch, who was taking off his jacket and tie, JJ passed him a glass of scotch and he held it forward for a quiet toast "Prentiss"

JJ clinked his glass with hers before whispering before drinking the contents of the scotch glass in one. "Prentiss"

"Another?" Hotch suggested dryly as he picked up the scotch bottle and not bothering to wait for an answer as he filled JJ's empty glass.

"Why not" JJ shrugged, they both downed their second glass, both welcomed the harsh burn as it slid down their throats.

After what felt like hours in silence and after several glasses of scotch, Hotch placed his glass next to the now near empty bottle and sighed, trying to avoid JJ's misty eyes. "I'm sorry"

"What have you got to be sorry for?" JJ asked croakily while sipping on the remaining gin that was now in her glass.

"I should have kept the team away from the raid" Hotch admitted bluntly, shaking his head in remorse.

JJ placed her hand on top of his. "Aaron, it's their job. Prentiss knows... Knew the dangers of being in the field so don't offend her by doubting yourself and the team, not now"

They drank another glass of gin in comfortable ease. After a few minutes staring at the blank TV screen, Hotch cleared his throat, failure filled his voice. "I just keep letting people down"

JJ sighed quietly, lifting her arm onto the couch and resting her head on her hand before she shifted closer to her grieving friend. "You didn't let anyone down Hotch. You did your job"

Hotch's head fell to her shoulder as she moved her arm, his nose nudged into the crook of her neck while she spoke. "You didn't let anyone down" JJ soothed as her fingers automatically went to massaging his hair. "It wasn't your fault"

They breathed together while intermittently sipping on their beverages in silence, both still leaning against the other. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this" JJ let her hand softly stroke the back of his neck as they sat in silence, comforting each other with the close proximity

JJ placed her, once again, empty glass onto the table allowing Hotch to sit up straight and watch her as she leant back. "I don't want you to hate me"

Shocked that he could think she was capable of hating him, JJ turned so she was looking solely at his guilt stricken eyes. "I could never hate you... Hotch, it wasn't your fault. Prentiss was doing her duty, she wouldn't have wanted to be coddled in the field or kept out of the dangerous raids. She loved strapping on her vest and kicking down doors just as much as the rest of the team, Emily knew the risks. Every agent does. I know it doesn't make her death any easier but..."

Hotch interrupted softly "You're crying"

"What?" JJ sniffled before Hotch wiped the tear away that was falling down her cheek

Hotch sighed, it was the first time since being told Prentiss was dead, that JJ had shown any emotion instead she comforted everyone else as they broke down. "Emily's one of your best friends JJ don't try and rationalise her death. Not for my sake"

They stared at each other in the serine silence before JJ whispered. "It wasn't your fault"

Staring back at her wide, watery eyes, Hotch leant forward capturing JJ's lips. Gasping JJ placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly. JJ tilted her head while questioning him quietly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry" He stood slowly, obviously feeling the effects from the amount of alcohol they had consumed, he took his glass of scotch with him as he wandered into her darkened kitchen. JJ quickly followed, stumbling slightly before the sight of the defeated man staring out of her kitchen window startled her. He'd been through a tough time over the last few years and she could literally see the effects of the weight he'd been carrying around on his shoulders as he slouched against her kitchen counter.

JJ placed her hand on the taller man's shoulder to alert him of her presence. "Aaron"

He didn't respond instead he kept his back to her as JJ rubbed his shoulder more firmly. "Aaron, look at me"

Letting his head fall forward, Hotch sighed as he turned trying to hide his damp face, from the tears that had escaped his glistening eyes. "I'm useless. I let my brother down, I let Elle down, I failed Hailey and Jack, I got Prentiss killed and I keep on placing the team in danger and now I made you uncomfortable and I couldn't even stand the thought of disappointing you, not again. Not after LA."

Taking a step backwards, JJ took the glass out of his hands to place on the bench behind her before she responded. "You're not useless Aaron and you could never make me feel uncomfortable, or let me down."

Hotch rubbed his eyes harshly before admitting his thoughts through a sob. "JJ, I don't know how long I can keep doing this"

"Then let me help you" She took a step closer to him, watching sadly as the unit chief stiffened at the close proximity.

"JJ?" Hotch whispered as she let her hand run up his arm gently.

"Shhh" JJ closed the remaining gap between them and pressed her body into his. Both moaned as their lips met softly and slowly but nonetheless desperate. They both got lost in the kiss as they continued to stand in the dark kitchen, comforting each other in the darkness of their grief.

...

_**Thank you so much for reviewing; crazyobsessio101, angry penguin, ReadingRed and Flames101... you're all amazing, woo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone who is still reading and alerting, this next chapter is some more, JJ/Hotch! I really need to think of better things to write in the introduction, but I have enough trouble figuring out titles for my fics : )**_

_**So... Enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ opened her eyes slowly, the comfort of her quilt wrapped tightly around her aching body made the lethargic blonde moan as she realised she was alone in her quiet bedroom after a very passionate night with the man she had been fantasying about for years now. Reluctantly kicking the blanket off, JJ grabbed the men's white shirt that hung over the headboard and her pink PJ bottoms and tied her hair in a loose bun. The door creaked open slowly, as the once trained agent, checked the bathroom and her son's room for her former supervisor.

"Aaron?" she whispered as she shut the boy's door closed, after watching them for a few minutes still peacefully asleep.

Hearing the soft buzz of her coffee machine, JJ quietly made her way down the stairs and into her messy open planned living room/kitchen. The clock on the side table read 7.35, and the sight of Aaron Hotchner, tiredly working his way around her small kitchen made her pause. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

Catching him unawares, Hotch turned to see JJ wrapped in his work shirt and soft pink bottoms, which made him, smile softly at her relaxed appearance, as he answered her question. "Couldn't sleep"

JJ smiled back, watching him watch her, stepping forward towards the kitchen, JJ knocked the empty bottle of gin that had rolled next to the couch. Cursing as she bent down and picked up the glass bottle, JJ lifted a hand to her head when a pain shot through it. "God, my heads banging"

"We drank a lot last night" Hotch chuckled as he took the empty bottle off her and poured his once close and respected colleague a cup of strong, black coffee.

JJ gratefully accepted the cup, and let her hand linger on his as they momentarily touched. "Tell me about it"

JJ rolled her eyes while she sipped her hot beverage as she sat on one of the stools that were shoved under the kitchen bench. Hotch watched her silently as she rubbed her throbbing head. When a comfortable silence ensued, Hotch cleared his throat, "How are you feeling about..."

JJ looked up at the profiler, sensing his sudden nerves; she finished his sentence for him, with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "Sleeping with you last night?"

"Erm, yeah" Hotch dropped his head bashfully

JJ stood and closed the distance between them, resting her hand on his t-shirt covered chest, JJ rose to the balls of her feet to press her lips softly on to his. Both moaned as the kiss ended, but they kept close together as JJ traced the outline of his jaw with her fingers. "I needed you as much as you needed me Aaron"

"So I didn't take advantage of you?" Hotch asked with amusement hinted in his voice as his eyes rose, questioning the petite woman, he had hold of.

JJ smirked lustfully, "I wouldn't mind if you took advantage of me, not after last night"

They both chuckled into another kiss, Hotch deepened the kiss by turning her so she was pressed against the counter, and she more than willingly let his hand roam underneath the shirt that she wore. Pulling away for air, Hotch rested his forehead against JJ's, his warm breath hit her face as he whispered between panting for breath. "This should be awkward"

"But it's not" JJ smiled softly before lifting herself onto the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to pull him closer as she stole another chaste kiss.

"No, it's not... JJ last night, when we... It wasn't just about grief" His usual stoic expression appeared as he tried to prove to her that he was telling the truth.

"I know" JJ nodded but dropped her eyes as his fingers delicately began to stroke her cheek.

"I want it to happen again" Hotch whispered in her ear making her giggle, "I'm sure we can arrange that"

Seeing something other than lust in her eyes, Hotch tilted his head in wonder, "JJ?"

"Yeah?" Meeting his eyes once more, JJ bit her lower lip while he talked. "Are you okay? I know Emily's..."

Shaking her head, JJ jumped down off the counter, to pick up her luke-warm coffee. "I'd rather not think about it, right now"

Nodding, he stood back retrieving his own mug to sipping his warm coffee and watched the single mom begin to tidy the messy rooms, automatically she switched on the TV to have the news on in the background but when a news report about Prentiss's death came on, she practically sprinted back to the remote to turn the channel over. Regaining her composure the sight of Hotch's cell flashing, caught her attention and she passed the silver gadget over to the observing profiler.

Hotch sighed as he hung up after the stern voice spoke quickly down the phone. "Strauss left me a voicemail, the team are on stand down till further notice" JJ nodded as she came back into the kitchen with an arm full of mugs, glasses and plates.

"I called work yesterday and took some personal time. I told Garcia I'd meet her later on today, and the ambassador asked me if I could help her with some of Emily's... things and the funeral" JJ froze as she stared at the dark liquid in her mug before shaking her head softly, "God, my head is banging"

Hotch took the mug off her, trying to get her attention. "You're allowed to take some time to mourn JJ"

"I'd rather occupy my mind" She retorted as a matter of fact, trying to keep her eye line on the microwave rather than his dark hazel eyes.

Hotch sighed as he ducked into her eye line. "I can understand that. But I'm here for you, if you need to talk"

"I know that, thank you" She kissed his cheek and took her mug back from him to place in the sink before she turned the water on.

Hotch picked up the tea towel to start drying the objects JJ washed and placed on the drying stand with unrestraint force. "I thought I'd take the boys to see Dave at the hospital later on, if you don't mind?" Hotch muttered as JJ kept her gaze on the garden and the sink rather than him.

"Of course not, we should arrange something with the whole team, make sure everyone is handling... Everything alright... Do you want some breakfast?" Seeing JJ's determination not to talk about her feelings, the profiler shook his head.

"I'm not that hungry" Hotch placed the plate he had in his hand on to the counter and threw the tea towel on top of the dried plate.

JJ sighed, "Me either, maybe I just need more coffee?"

Hotch grabbed JJ's waist firmly when she tried to avoid him, so she could get to the coffee. Steadying her, the experienced agent tilted her head slowly so he could trail kisses down her throat.

"Mmmm, Aaron..." JJ groaned as she tried to pull his body closer to hers by tugging on his black trousers.

"Do you think we have enough time before the boys wake up?" Hotch began to unbutton her shirt from behind, making her chuckle. "Well they were up pretty late"

"Back to bed?" Hotch suggested breathlessly as he warm hands explored her chest.

Turning in his hold, JJ wrapped her hands around his neck and started to walk him backwards, out of the kitchen. "Yes sir"

...

_**Shout out time; myacova, ReadingRed, angry penguin, crazyobsession101, deeda and Flames101 :D **_

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews, you're all awesome!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Did anyone see the season six premiere of Criminal Minds the other night?... It was awesome but WTH, it was so bittersweet they could have done so much with her character throughout all the seasons, JJ's part was amazing as was the Hotch scenes with JJ last night, (yes my shipper heart looks out for those little scenes!), I'm already missing AJ, going to have to keep JJ alive in fanfic-land!**_

_**Oh well, rant over... HI to everyone still reading I love hearing from you, so let me know what you think!**_

...

Garcia checked her watch for the fifth time, noting she still had three hours before she had to be at the church, she tried to smooth a crease out of her bright orange skirt looking at her reflection in the bedroom mirror, as she did so. Purple Mascara stained her unusually pale face and her green glasses slanted slightly after she had scrubbed her eyes harshly.

"You look nice" Garcia turned to a suited Kevin leaning against the wall, with a lopsided smile on his lips.

Garcia granted him a rare smile, at least her smiles had been rare over the last week, anyway. "Emily liked me in bright colours. I just want to look nice for her"

Kevin nodded before walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shaking shoulders. "I've made some toast"

"Not hungry" The analyst shrugged and began to apply her bright red lipstick with unsteady hands.

Kevin sighed loudly, "Penny, you've got to eat something"

"Why?" She whispered as she avoided his worried gaze on her in the mirror.

Kevin waited for his girlfriend to stop puckering her lips, "Because there's no point in starving yourself, you've been picking at your food all week..."

Garcia turned, her eyes widened and an angry blush crept slowly into her cheeks. "She's dead Kevin. SHE CAN'T EAT!"

"What?" Kevin's jaw dropped at her sudden outburst.

Garcia breathed heavily as she tried to speak through her sobbing. "Emily's one of my best friends, Kevin. She's one of my sisters. She can't eat. She can't put on her makeup or get dressed anymore!"

He watched her in concern as she turned to pick up her yellow shawl. "Prentiss wouldn't have wanted you to be like this"

"I'm wearing brightly coloured clothes. I've got my most red, red lipstick on. My hair is up and... I don't know how we can do this..." She began to sob uncontrollably while she tried to find the edge of her bed to sit down on.

"Penelope" Kevin soothed as he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into a hug.

Garcia continued to cry, her tears soaked his blue suit jacket. "I miss her"

"I know" Kevin comforted affectionately.

"No you don't" She pushed him away and stood to pace the room.

Kevin stood to face her and to try and stop the pacing. "Penelope, please just..."

Garcia bit her lower lip when she saw her partner's eyes begging her to stop moving. Sighing, the red head seemed to shrink, as she started talking. "I don't understand why bad things happen to good people. Prentiss was the best person, she didn't deserve this. She deserved a white picket fence and children, Emily would have been a great mom... She didn't deserve this."

"No-one does Penelope" Kevin tilted his head, as the tears poured silently down Garcia's face.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face in to his chest. "I miss her"

"I know" Kevin kissed her head softly as he continued to steady the shaking analyst.

...

Rossi shivered as a cold breeze drifted down the aisle of the large, dark church. His head was tilted down with his chin resting on his chest, his eyes were tight shut and his hands were entwined loosely, as he muttered a prayer under his breath. Soft footsteps walked slowly up to the silent profiler until the stopped behind them. The experienced agent could sense his old friend's presence as he sat in the pew behind him, his eyes burning into the back of his greying head. "You're early my friend."

Dave opened his eyes at the low voice but was unable to manage a sentence of his own. "I..."

"I'm sorry for your loss David. Emily was a lovely woman" Rossi's friend's hand firmly patted his shoulder as the profiler stiffened at his lost colleague's name.

"She'd be glad that you're leading the service, Jimmy" Rossi kept his gaze forward towards the alter as he spoke but could hear the priest stand to come and sit next to him.

"Well you two have been coming here for Sunday service for the last year and a half, I came to know Emily well. I've come to realise how much you care for her" The Father watched the profiler wince at his sincere words.

Rossi smirked at his thoughts before he muttered, "She lost a bet"

"What?" Jimmy asked curiously

"We made a bet over a profile. If I lost I would have had to get a manicure and by her coffee every day for a month, but I didn't lose... I won, so she had to come with me to Sunday Service for a month and dinner afterwards if we didn't have a case." Rossi smiled warmly at the memory of Prentiss rolling her eyes after the arrest of the UNSUB and being told that he'd see her Sunday.

"But she kept on coming with you, after the month was up?"

Rossi nodded and closed his eyes once more. "It helped her, helped her regain her faith, after all she had been through"

"She was a good woman" Jimmy stated caringly and patted the profiler's arm.

Rossi's eyes were still shut tight as he agreed in a whisper, "She was the best woman"

The Catholic priest sighed at his friend's pain that was evident on his face. "Dave I am so sorry..."

"It should have been me" The fifty four year old interrupted harshly. His voice got caught in his throat as a rush of emotions flooded through him.

"What?"

Rossi opened his watery eyes and faced his old friend for the first time, "We were both trapped but they got me out. It shouldn't have been Prentiss, I should have been the one..."

He stopped talking as Jimmy shook his head slowly, "Why are you here so early, Dave?"

"Forgiveness" Rossi admitted quietly as he ran his thumb and finger of both his eyes to stop the tears falling.

The Father paused as the profiler tried to bring himself together again, "forgiveness from God?"

"No, from Emily" Rossi leaned back on the pew, trying to slow his breathing by inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Jimmy nodded in realisation of his friend's guilt. "Emily was your friend Dave. I'm sure you don't need forgiveness from her"

Rossi distantly stared forward almost looking through the large stained glass window above the giant crucifix of Christ. "It should have been me Jimmy"

...

_**Sadtimes!**_

_**A huge thanks too; deeda, ReadingRed, kdzl, crazyobsession101, angry penguin and Flames101 – Thank you for reviewing! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Hi to everyone still reading, there's only two chapters after this one, so let me know what you think!**_

...

The elevator opened up on the six floor of the Quantico building and tentatively, Reid stepped out pausing in the waiting area as the view of the group of desks in the bullpen came into his eye line. The department was empty, on Strauss's order, all BAU agents were to attend Prentiss's funeral and the other departments were to pick up any emergency cases. Pulling the heavy glass doors open, the youngest profiler stopped to look at the desk opposite his. Prentiss's father had collected his daughter's personal belongings sometime in the week, even though the brunette didn't display her objects like Garcia did with her trolls or JJ and Hotch did with their kid's photos, Prentiss's desk draws were like a mini thrift store, stuffed full of random items.

Instead of piles of folders, her qualification certificates, a name plate and chocolate wrappers covering her desk top, there was a large bouquet of dark red roses, Rossi had bought for her, standing prominent in the centre of the desk. Small burnout, white candles surrounded the vase, and a picture of Prentiss with Garcia and JJ, on a girl's night out, that the analyst had placed there, rested against the panel that separated her desk with the young doctor's.

Reid sighed loudly as he poured the black liquid into the FBI coffee mug and turned back to face the barely lit bullpen. Hesitantly, he tightened his grip on the cup and walked gingerly towards the decorated desk. Placing the coffee next to the candles, Reid let his hand linger on the side of the desk and closed his eyes then whispered. "It was my turn to get the coffee, Prentiss"

A cough from behind him, made the doctor stiffen. "You okay, man?"

Reid wiped his eyes and turned to see Morgan looking at him in concern. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?" The older profiler tilted his head as Reid shrugged, adjusting his satchel that crossed his body nervously, the younger man's eyes darted everywhere then rested on the object in Morgan's hand. "Same"

Seeing Reid's gaze still focused on the paper in his hands, Morgan sighed. "Emily gave me this for my birthday"

"A Men's Health Magazine?" Reid asked in curiosity as Morgan grinned at his quizzical expression.

"Yeah it's supposed to be a joke" The Chicago native unrolled the magazine and skimmed the cover solemnly, "I miss her, kid"

"Me too" He gulped as he leaned on his heels watching the older profiler collect his thoughts, clearing his throat, the young doctor smirked, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing"

Morgan nodded, knowing exactly how his friend was feeling. "You know, Prentiss would have mocked us if she could see us here right now"

"It was her nature" Reid agreed with a solemn smirk, he stuck his hands tightly into his pockets, the intimate conversation making him feel uncomfortable, even in the given circumstances.

"Yeah" Morgan smiled sadly, "Do you need a ride to the church?"

"Sure" Reid returned the smile thinly and took one last look at the coffee and flowers sitting on Prentiss desk, with a final tap on the wooden top, and Reid joined Morgan side as they both walked of dimly lit bullpen.

...

Hotch placed the key in his apartment door after he had taken Jack and Henry to his former sister-in-laws house. Closing the door behind him, the profiler smiled warmly towards the woman sitting with her knees tucked under her chin, on his couch. She was wrapped in his thick, blue FBI hoody and grey jogging bottoms while her gaze was focused on the blank TV. "Jess said the boys can sleep the night if that's... JJ?"

The blonde stared up at him, with her usually vibrant blue eyes turned grey and hazed over distantly. "She's really gone" JJ whispered softly, her voice sounded croaky and sore when she shifted on the seat, so the unit chief could take his place next to her.

"Yeah she is" Hotch took her hand and began to slowly rub circles with his thumb.

JJ sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder tiredly. "I was ironing my skirt and it just came to me..."

"Jaje, you've spent all week concentrating on other people; the boys and I, Garcia and the Ambassador, Dave and the guys. You haven't taken a minute for yourself." He kissed her head softly as she sighed.

"I'm not sure I can stand up in church in front of everyone" JJ lifted her head to look into his caring eyes, looking for some reassurance.

Leaning forwards he gently pressing his lips onto JJ's, he pulled back slightly yet his mouth brushed over hers once more as he spoke. "Just focus on me, okay?"

The former liaison nodded, after helping Elizabeth Prentiss pack up Emily's clothes, the ambassador grabbed her hand and asked JJ to speak at the funeral, now, the Pennsylvanian was having serious doubts as the nerves overtook her body. "Aaron, she died" JJ closed her eyes briefly then opened them with tears falling and streaming down her face.

"Hey shhh, it's going to be okay" Hotch soothed as he wrapped his arms around her petite body and pulled her in to his tightly.

JJ began to sob as his hand stroked up and down her body slowly. "It's just... I've already lost one sister. I didn't think it would happen again, not now, not..."

"Oh babe" He kissed the top of her head tenderly, cringing at the sight of the oven clock flashing, "JJ, I know you're hurting and I'm so sorry, but we really have to get ready now"

"I feel so achy" JJ groaned, her chest and head ached after the crying session, ignoring his words she firmly her body pressed into his, not wanting to move from his warmth.

Hotch sighed and moved her backwards, so he could stand. "I'll help you get ready, okay?"

"Aaron..." JJ looked up at him tiredly as he hovered above her. Hotch extended his hand and smiled thinly as she accepted his help off the couch. "I know, I miss her too"

...

An hour and a half later, Hotch slammed the car door behind him and locked the vehicle, immediately he came to JJ's side as they walked up to the small gathering of agents waiting outside the intimidating, large church. "Hey, have you been here long?"

Rossi shook his head first, hugging JJ and kissing her cheek then shaking the unit chief's hand. "No, the ambassadors have just arrived"

The rest of the team greeted each other with a handshake or a kiss, then stood in silence as they watched the ambassadors greet people in the same manner at the church's entrance. JJ noticed her friend sniffling so she passed Garcia a tissue out of her purse as they all stood in a circle. "You look nice Pen" JJ smiled warmly at the eclectic attire of the analyst.

Garcia smirked and looked towards the youngest member of the team mockingly. "Thanks, thought I might as well make an effort"

Reid's jaw dropped as all the eyes in the group turned to his awkward stance. "What... I like this scarf"

"You look like your grandfather, kid" Morgan scoffed as the young doctor played with his scarf between his fingers.

JJ smacked Morgan's arm as he chuckled at her son's godfather. "I think you look fitting Spence"

"Thanks JJ" He beamed as the conversation continued to critique his choice of previous outfits, lead by Morgan, "suppose it's not as bad as that cream cardigan that's twelve times too big for ya..."

Hotch cleared his throat as he pointed to the large group entering the Catholic Church. "I think it's time"

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked meekly, looking at everyone for confirmation.

Kevin placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's time Penelope"

The group all paused and looked at the ambassadors who waited for them patiently. After they had all greeted the parents, Garcia reached for JJ's hand and squeezed it firmly. The red head's whisper added to the muffled voices echoing off the cold stone walls. "I hate this"

Morgan leaned between the two women as they tried to comfort each other while they slowly walked to the front of the church. "We all do baby girl."All of the team struggled to keep their eyes off the black casket, staged ahead of them. Hotch placed his hand on Rossi's shoulder sympathetically, when the elder profilers head fell forward in a bow, as he faced the crucifix.

JJ and Garcia waited until the rest of the team were seated till they took their seats, the five men were pallbearers but JJ was speaking first and therefore sat at the end of the pew. They became silent as all their eyes fell on Jimmy as he shook the ambassador's hands and faced Emily's casket. The soft organ music stopped playing and the close knit team, family, collectively inhaled sharply as they prepared to say goodbye to one of their own.

...

_**Even more sad times!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and especially to those who took the time to review; crazyobsession101, ReadingRed, FloverFairy30, angry penguin and Flames101**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**So, I'm in denial about the fact JJ is no longer on the team and thought I'd update, ignorant in the fact that JJ and Hotch will no longer be on screen together. The shipper in me, was a little sad that they didn't hug goodbye but in my random world, last night they only shook hands because Hotch was trying to hold back his emotions and was actually planning on comforting her later on at home ;D... okay, really way too invested in this ship!**_

_**I suppose there could have been worse send-offs but I wish AJ wasn't gone, now JJ must continue on through fanfiction. **_

_**Anyway - Only one chapter left after this one, let me know what you think!**_

...

The cold water hit her face as she scrubbed the supposedly waterproof, black mascara off her face that had began to smudge down her face as she cried her way through the service at the church and in the cemetery, at Arlington. JJ looked at her wet face in the mirror while trying to control her shaky breathing, a few women she assumed where friend's of Prentiss's parents avoided the emotional woman as she continued to stare at her reflection.

"Oh Jaje" Garcia entered the bathroom, and came to her friend's side in a matter of seconds. Placing her hand on the petite woman's shoulder, JJ turned into the red head's hold. "I miss her too"

JJ sniffled and straightened to look into Garcia's re trimmed eyes. "I'm sorry Pen, I just..."

"Needed to let it all out? You keep your emotions to yourself too much, Jaje" Garcia kissed her friend's cheek as random women tried to manoeuvre around the pair to reach the sinks.

"I know, I just don't want to upset people" JJ shrugged as she softly rubbed under her sore eyes to stop another tear falling.

The analyst sighed, "Sunshine, I've been crying since the hospital. I caught Morgan and Rossi outside the hotel, shedding a tear with scotch in their hands earlier. Reid broke in the car on the way to the wake and well, Hotch is Hotch, but we're all devastated. You and Hotch don't have to mother us all, you know. It's okay to be upset. It's okay to you miss your friend, we don't need you two, to be strong for our sakes"

JJ nodded before she stepped inside one of the cubicles to get some tissue before reapplying her makeup. "I know that, I just..."

"JJ, sweetie, it is okay to cry." Garcia smiled at JJ's awkward stance facing the mirror, tilting her head, Garcia took JJ's free hand as a small mischievous grin former, "Hey you know what, it's an open bar"

"Emily would have been in her element" JJ sobbed then rolled her eyes sarcastically

Garcia chuckled through the tears that were stinging her eyes, "Yes Miss Prentiss, did like her free drinks"

JJ placed her lipstick back into her purse then the two best friends turned to leave the bathroom, with Garcia's arm wrapping around JJ's shoulder protectively. "We should get drunk"

"Definitely" JJ smirked taking her friends hand as they entered the large ballroom filled with a hundred people, none of whom the team knew, or the few people they did know they made an effort to avoid.

"Hey, you okay?" Kevin kissed Garcia's cheek as the girls took their seats with the team.

Garcia leaned into her boyfriend, lovingly, and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm kinda hungry though"

"The chicken's dry." Morgan quipped, as he took another sip of his scotch; already well ahead of the rest of the table in the consumption of alcohol. He sat on the analyst's left with Reid on his left. JJ sat in between the youngest profiler and Hotch with Rossi on his other side, then Miller and Kevin. "The potatoes are good" Reid added as he eyed his fork hungrily

Rossi listened to the team talk about the food while watching Hotch subtly reach for JJ's hand under the table and saw them exchange small smiles. "So where're Jack and Henry tonight?" Rossi asked quietly as leaned towards the pair, while everyone else concentrated on Reid's potatoes.

"Jess volunteered to watch them both" Hotch explained noting the smugness in the experienced profiler's eyes.

Morgan and Garcia whispered conspiringly then laughed, before Garcia turned to the blonde excitedly. "JJ, did you get to meet Prentiss's uncle yet?"

"The pervy one or the drunk one?" JJ raised her eyes quizzically as she sipped her wine.

Morgan shook his head slowly with a wide grin aimed at the analyst, "The one with the cane"

JJ nodded and unconsciously leaned into Hotch's hold as he moved his arm behind her chair, "Yeah, why?"

The team all shared confused glances while Rossi leaned back smugly, "Erm, guys have you forgot to tell us something?" Morgan asked curiously with the rest of the team waiting for a reply.

JJ smirked and looked up at Hotch, with her head still leaning on his chest, "Nope, not that I can think of!"

"Me neither" Hotch shrugged, trying to hide the smirk on his face by sipping his scotch.

Morgan rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Really, cos the whole leaning and handholding is just what?.."

"Foreplay" Rossi muttered under his breath earning him a laugh from everyone at the table, apart from Hotch, who just glared at his long time friend warningly.

"It's good" Garcia stated sincerely after the laughing calmed, meeting JJ's slightly nervous eyes as she replied, "What is?"

"You two, together. It's good. We're all happy for you guys, aren't we?" Garcia smiled at the agreeing nods before she continued, "And, Prentiss would have approved"

Rossi scoffed as he patted Hotch on his shoulder friendly; "Probably because Emily would be winning a lot of money right now, if she were here" Garcia smiled sadly, sensing everyone tense, at the profiler's mention of their colleague's name.

Hotch cleared his throat and broke the sudden silence that overcame the small gathering. "You guys took bets on us?" Everyone shuffled in their seat uncomfortably as JJ and Hotch watched them expectantly.

Morgan held up his hands in surrender while he nodded. "I said never, that you both too professional to act on it" The profiler smirked as JJ glared at him at his accusation of her unprofessionalism to date her former boss.

Garcia chuckled as she placed her hand on Morgan's arm almost trying to shield himself from JJ's daggering blue eyes. "I had money on next year when you got JJ knocked up and you had to tell us all before she got too big to hide it"

JJ straightened in her seat and looked between an amused Hotch and a giggling Garcia. "Excuse me?"

They all laughed at the innocent look Garcia had on her face. "I bet that you'd keep it secret and Garcia would see you both on one of the office cameras and out your relationship to everyone on a BAU night out" Rossi explained dryly.

JJ and Hotch faced the only one not to say anything. Reid looked dazed with a confused expression on his face. "I had no idea what was going on"

Miller, the team's liaison, scoffed sarcastically, "As usual"

The table chuckled when Reid shrugged. Silence fell upon the team as they remembered, one by one, where they were and why. Hotch took JJ's hand and kissed it, seeing her eyes misting up but looked up to Garcia who was smirking at their intimate interaction, before the analyst sipped her wine and softened her voice. "Prentiss said after my beloved Esther was taken, that you wouldn't bother telling us, that in the next six months you'd just appear together and we'd all have to take the hint"

"Prentiss was a good profiler" Miller added softly and the group nodded sorrowfully - The whole team had acted distantly towards the new liaison when she first joined the unit, due to JJ's abrupt departure, even more so when it became apparent that the rookie wasn't used to working in such a high profile job and hadn't had the understanding of their abilities, that JJ had gained over the seven years. Yet, the absent brunette understood early hostility from the team, of Hotch's frosty welcomes in particular, so Prentiss was the first team member that tried to help her out as much as she could and the pair had become close friends over the last few months.

JJ sighed at Miller's distant gaze. "She was a good friend"

"Oh damn it" Garcia groaned, rifling through her purse bringing out a handful of crumpled tissues as she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry Pen" JJ tilted her head and exchanged concerned glances with the rest of the team, who were watching the three women's faces stain with fresh tears.

Garcia waved through a sob, "No, I'm fine I think I just need to dry out my tear ducts"

"I might be able to help you with that" Morgan smirked at the curious red head, while ignoring the rest of the table. "What do you mean baby boy?"

"Here" Morgan reached inside his jacket pocket and brought out a rolled up magazine, passing it to the anticipating analyst.

Garcia inhaled sharply, "Oh my god! You didn't?"

Reid squinted towards the paper in Garcia's hand in confusion. "What is it with that magazine?"

"You're a subscriber to Men's Health Magazine, Morgan?" Miller said with a raised brow and sudden humour in her voice.

The red head smirked coyly then giggled mischievously. "No he's not, but I definitely am"

"Jaje" Garcia caught the blonde's attention while the former liaison, muttered something to Hotch then passed the magazine over the table, knocking over the candle that was a centrepiece.

"Nice pose, Morgan. A forgotten career path, or just a hobby?" Hotch quipped with a small smirk appearing on his lips.

Morgan grinned devilishly and held his hands up in front of him, "Okay you guys can laugh all you want, I just thought it might help some..."

"Oh sure it helps, just look at those abs, sweet cheeks" Garcia jibbed but paused momentarily as Kevin rolled his eyes at her flirting.

JJ chuckled and held the magazine up to show everyone the picture of Morgan's modelling days, then cleared her throat before reading the message that was wrote on the page. "_Happy, what is it now, 60__th__ Birthday, Derek? For future reference I have taken three copies from Garcia's stash, of this issue of Men's Health and made photocopies. I intend to make your life hell my friend, you're my bitch now! Don't ever forget to strike a pose and pout those lips, imagine the fun we're going to have on those plane rides home. Have a great day Morgan, love Emily xx p.s. When you're older and greyer, this picture will be a momentum to remember your past successes, when everything was where it was supposed to be, you're welcome!"_

Rossi sniggered and closed his eyes to sigh, "Prentiss had a way with words"

Everyone nodded and chuckled at Rossi's dry statement before silence took over the small cluster of friends. As the quietness began to get uncomfortable, Morgan and Rossi finished off their scotches and left the table to refresh everyone's drinks while Garcia, Reid and Kevin discussed how magazines can alter people's perceptions and JJ, Hotch and Miller talked work. Upon the profiler's return to the table, JJ waited till the uncomfortable silence settled in once more before she placed her hand on Hotch's thigh and sighed. "I think it's time for a toast?"

Hotch raised his eyes quizzically and rolled his eyes as the rest of the table began to insist that he should stand. The team followed suit and stood with their glasses in their hands. Automatically, his throat seemed to close, as the unit chief paused while he searched for the appropriate words to toast their missing colleague. For encouragement, he visibly allowed his free hand to capture JJ's dangling hand, tenderly.

"To Special Agent Emily Prentiss, she will be sorely missed by us all but may we never forget the good times we all shared together... Prentiss was one of a kind and her compassion, humanity and wit made her a truly exceptional agent and person. She was our friend... our sister. To Emily"

The team all smiled at the noticeable emotion in the usually, stoic profiler and raised their glasses into the centre of the round table, "Emily!"

...

):

_**A huge thank you to; ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, angry penguin, Speed Girl87, deeda and Flames101 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. Hopefully you like how I've decided to end the story. I was in a mood for a happy ending of sorts, after killing Prentiss!**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think... **_

...

##~Five Years Later~##

"This plaque will remain here in honour of the fallen, may their sacrifice never be forgotten. Your duty to the Bureau and to your country is inspiring and your dedication to our fallen comrades is extremely moving. Thank you all for coming today" Hotch nodded his thanks when he finished his speech, a roar of applause erupted in the new building for training new FBI recruits, dedicated to the fallen in memoriam. He was quickly surrounded by an abundance of Senior FBI agents, field agents, analysts and state officials, all reaching to shake the newly promoted, Section Chief's hand.

"Nice speech, my captain of all of this fair land" Garcia beamed as the swarm of people parted. The now, purple headed analyst came crashing onto the profiler's side as she dragged him into a hug.

"Thank you for coming, Penelope. I wasn't expecting you here though. I thought you had to take Dylan to the dentist?" Hotch kissed her cheek in greeting, glad to be talking to a more of a friendly face.

Garcia's jaw dropped mockingly, "What and miss your first big speech as fancy pants Section Chief of Quantico? I made my husband take our son seeing as his boss was here and not in the BAU. Obviously Kevin wanted to come down instead, but you know who wears the trousers in our house"

"Oh I'm sure I do." Hotch smirked as a hand patted him on his shoulder firmly. "You know the speech was a little long winded in my opinion"

"Well I'm glad no one was asking for your opinion Dave" Hotch glared at Rossi's smug face, as the older man pulled him into a congratulatory hug.

Morgan came up onto the stage to stand with his former colleague and boss, and then placed his arm around the retired profiler. "Nah, don't listen to him Hotch, the speech was great, besides, he doesn't even work here anymore"

"No, but he was invited as a former member of the BAU and a world renowned author and pro..." Reid looked back at the concerned stares "You were joking"

"Yeah kid I was" Morgan smirked as his close friend blushed. "Erm, sorry"

"You were amazing" A voice called out from the bottom of the stage stairs, as she watched the familial group interact with each other. Garcia and Reid were linking arms, Morgan and Rossi had their hands on each other's shoulder, in a fraternal hug, while Hotch made his way towards her enthusiastically.

"You think?" He smirked as he skipped down the few steps to envelope his girlfriend in a hug and kissed her softly.

JJ smirked as her partner placed his hand on her growing stomach lovingly. "Those private speech practicing sessions worked, huh?"

Morgan raised his eyes suggestively while he and the rest of the team joined the couple at the bottom of the stairs. "They sure worked for you Miss..."

"Choose your words very carefully Unit Chief Morgan, after that waddling comment you made earlier, I'm feeling very emotional today" JJ pointed at the supervisor warningly, causing the rest of the group to laugh at Morgan's, 'what-me' look.

He sighed loudly, "I was going to say Miss gorgeous baby momma, because you are glowing more and more as your pregnancy continues"

JJ rolled her eyes at his attempted smoothness. "Uh-huh"

"How is my niece this morning?" Garcia asked in concern as JJ shifted Hotch's hand to rub along the bottom of her enlarged stomach.

JJ groaned through the pain of her baby's kicking. "She is most definitely going to be a soccer player"

"Or a dancer" Hotch suggested happily, with his other hand running up and down, JJ's aching back soothingly.

Morgan nodded, watching the loved-up couple smile widely at each other. "She's going to have one hell of a shot, that's for sure"

Hotch's jaw set as he began to speak. "Emilia is getting nowhere near a gun, neither will Jack, Henry or Matthew for that matter"

Rossi scoffed, "That's what you think, I was talking to my eldest nephew the other day and he was adamant that he was following in his dad's footsteps and becoming an FBI agent"

"Over my dead, cold body" JJ quipped sternly. Everyone laughed at her glare towards the retired agent, the common joke in the group now, was JJ's emotions being as up and down as a rollercoaster and it seemed Rossi and Morgan were usually on the receiving end.

Garcia rubbed JJ's shoulder sympathetically. "Have you guys eaten lunch yet?"

"It's not even eleven yet, baby girl" Morgan bumped her side with his playfully.

Garcia chuckled at his grin. "Well I'm hungry now. I didn't have enough time to eat breakfast this morning with all the craziness"

Reid scrunched his face in thought. "What craziness?"

Garcia sighed and ran her hand through her short, plum-purple hair. "You try and sort out, four year old twin boys, one of whom seemed to lose every right shoe he has while the other decided the bathroom needed decorating with loo roll. Then my needy and cranky husband lost his car keys, again, and I had to try and find our hyper dog, Bowie, that ran out of the house when I went to get the mail. All on a Monday morning, when the alarm clock accidently went off thirty minutes later than it's supposed too. Technology is supposed to be my friend, genius boy wonder. Instead this morning, I was ready to become one of those loonies, who think technologies going to be end of us all"

"Okay!... Can you guys spare the time to have lunch with us less worthy people, who no longer work for the FBI?" Rossi turned his gaze from the ranting Penelope Garcia to Hotch, Morgan and Reid.

"Speak for your-self David Rossi... huh, less worthy my gooseberries!" Garcia stated mocking disbelief while JJ continued to glare at him making him shift uncomfortably in his spot.

Hotch smirked at the women's response. "Seeing as I am their Section Chief, I guess I can make it a business lunch"

"Great cos your daughter wants pancakes" JJ entwined their fingers as the group turned to head out the exit.

Garcia patted Hotch on the back before adding her wants. "And your daughter's fairy godmother wants fries"

Morgan raised his hand, "Seconded by your daughter's uncle"

"Okay then, where do you all want to go?" Hotch chuckled at the jovial spirit of everyone. Rossi cleared his throat as he suggested a venue. "I know a place on Elmore. I went with Fran last week"

"Oh, Fran's looking more and more like wife number five, huh Rossi?" Morgan suggested teasingly as the grey haired man shrugged indifferently. "Marrying wife number four was a mistake, but you spend that much time with your publicist on a book tour and things happen"

Hotch scoffed wistfully, "But Fran, the twenty five year old wine expert, could be the one"

"Mock all you want my friend," Rossi lifted his hand in surrender at the group's laughter, "but you aren't that far behind me, Agent Hotchner"

Hotch glared and tightened his grip on JJ's hand unnoticeable to the rest of the team. "I've had one failed marriage, Dave. Compared to your four divorces... "

Garcia and Morgan exchanged humorous smiles before the former analyst giggled, interrupting the experienced agent. "Yeah, yeah boss man, but you could be on your second attempt at marriage, so when are you making my JJ an honest woman? You've been together far too long and are onto your second kid..."

"Hey, we just don't like wedding cake as much as Dave does" Hotch smirked towards the retired agent as he frowned at the statement, "it's the honeymoon I like, not the cake."

JJ rolled her eyes at the wedding talk and turned slightly, noticing there was one member not with them. Letting the others past, JJ stood at the door, shouting back to her statue-like friend, who was staring at the newly uncovered plaque hanging on the freshly painted wall. "Are you coming, Spence?"

Reid nodded and walked slowly towards the very pregnant mother, of soon to be four, who waited patiently at the door. "Do you ever think what it would have been like if we hadn't lost Prentiss?"

JJ smiled warmly, "Everyday Spence"

"She would have made fun at your boyfriend's speech earlier." Reid smiled back at the blonde as she giggled. "Yeah, well, we still have a lunch to get through. I'm sure we can channel our inner Prentiss's and think of something snarky to say"

"You guys ready?" Hotch walked up to the pair as they hovered in the doorway.

Reid nodded and silently walked over to Garcia, who was trying to explain to Morgan and Rossi the need for bumblebees in the world, leaving the couple alone. JJ rose onto the balls of her feet and kissed him tenderly. "Yes my love, we're ready"

"Good, because my daughter wants pancakes" Hotch whispered placing himself behind JJ to guide her towards the small gathering.

JJ pulled an unsatisfied face, "I'm thinking she wants a chocolate sundae now"

"I'll buy her both" Hotch bent down to kiss her cheek from behind.

"Aren't you a little push over?" JJ smirked as she turned to face him, stopping Hotch in his tracks. "I am a push over for you" He stated softly, with an affectionate grin appearing on his lips.

"Aaron Hotchner, you really were amazing today. I'm so proud of you. I love you" JJ placed her hands on his broad chest and looked up at his hazel eyes, dotingly.

"I love you too, babe" Hotch traced her cheek softly with his thumb before faintly kissing her lips.

A wolf whistle parted them, followed by Garcia, who gesticulated towards the stationary couple enthusiastically, making them laugh. "Guys come on, stop being sickening, the fries are waiting!"

...

_**The end, for now anyway! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review.**_

_**A special thanks too; angry penguin, ReadingRed and Flames101! **_


End file.
